fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Crow, Timothy Q. Mouse, Lil' Urle, and Big Daddy Lou Get Captured
Meanwhile, back at the rainforest, Jim, Timothy, Lil' Urle, and Big Daddy Lou led Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash back to the Hangman's Tree while the boys were holding the girls' hands gently. "Almost there." Jim said. "Where we headin' to?" Twilight asked. "You'll see." Big Daddy Lou added. As they got into their room, the girls were gasped in amazed by the colorful sparkly room. "Wow." Twilight explained, "You made that?" "But, where you make this?" Rainbow Dash asked. "We made it ourselves." Big Daddy Lou said. "Yeah, and this is our home." Timothy explained. "Cool!" Rarity said. Just when the four ponies and the lost Dumbo gang members were about to kiss, when suddenly... "HERE you are!" One Eye stormed. It was the Gangster Cats. They barged into Hangman's Tree. "They're after us!/They're after you?!" The four ponies and lost Dumbo gang members said in a shocked tone. "Oh, looks like we're dead for sure!" Rarity yelped. "And we need to be outta here in the jiffy!" Twilight said. "Do you trust us?" Jim asked, quickly. "WHAT?" Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity asked, also quickly. "DO YOU TRUST US?" Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Timothy, and Lil' Urle asked. "Yes..." The girls said, as they give the boys a hand. "Then JUMP!" Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Timothy, and Lil' Urle shouted. As they jumped into the pile of leaves, they ran for their lives; but they ended up getting caught by Frenchy while he ties up Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Timothy, and Lil' Urle. "We just keep running into each other, don't we, Lost Dumbo Gang?" Frenchy said. Just then, Spike spang right at Frenchy's face and attacked him. He suddenly dropped Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Timothy, and Lil' Urle, and they, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity made a quick run for it but quickly noticed the gangster cats and turned the other way. After much struggling, Frenchy finally got Spike off, and threw him into an empty wine bottle that was lying on its side. Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Timothy, Lil' Urle, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity ran passed Sweet William, but he grabbed Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Timothy, and Lil' Urle from behind and said, "It's the dungeon for you, boys!" Sweet William threw Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Timothy, and Lil' Urle over to the other gangster cats Neo, Victor, Palis, and Bobby. Twilight got ready to punch Sweet William as she yelled, "Let them go!" Unfortunately, Sweet William clutched her wrist and laughed as he said, "Look at this, everyone. Lost My Little Pony gang members!" and then he threw Twilight on the ground. "Unhand them!" Rainbow Dash yelled, glaring at the gangster cats. And then she removed her hood and added, "By order of the ponies!" Sweet William looked at Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity and gasped when he realized they were indeed ponies. The other gangster cats were pretty shocked as well. Everyone bowed before the ponies; they even forced Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Timothy, and Lil' Urle to do so. "Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity." said Sweet William. "The ponies?" Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Timothy, and Lil' Urle exclaimed together in shock and disbelief. "The ponies?" Spike cried in disbelief from inside the bottle. "What are you doing in Neverland? And with these four Lost Dumbo Gang members?" Sweet William asked, still shocked to find the four girls with the four boys. "That's none of your business!" Applejack said angrily, "Now do as we command! Release them!" Practically, Sweet William hesitated at first, then he told Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity, "Well, I wish I could, girls. But my orders come from Captain Cat R. Waul. You'll have to let Olivia take it up with him." As he said this, the other gangster cats began forcibly dragging Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Timothy, and Lil' Urle away. Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Timothy, and Lil' Urle were still baffled that they were with the girls the whole time and they didn't even know they were ponies. Rarity glared at Sweet William and said, "Believe us, she will." Category:Peter Pan parodies